


Look Out!

by DoreyG



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, Gen, Giant Spiders, Giant spiders from beneath the earth!, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m pretty sure that this isn’t even scientifically possible.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Out!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



“I’m pretty sure that this isn’t even scientifically possible.”

“It isn’t, Banner,” she says pleasantly, and backflips neatly over a spider before it can complete its reckless charge in search of human blood.

“I mean – only a few spiders live under the earth! And none of them have any reason to grow this big! Or this aggressive! Or… _Anything_ , really.”

“Yes, Banner,” she agrees amiably, and kicks another spider in the mandibles as she lands. It’s a big one, a hungry looking one – she didn’t know that spiders could _look_ hungry, but then you learn something new every day.

“This shouldn’t be _happening_!”

“No, Banner,” she offers amiably, and squashes it firmly underneath her heel anyway – she’s never been much of one for _research_ , “but that, unfortunately, doesn’t change the facts. Have you found a way to destroy them all yet?”

“…Er, we’re working on it!”

She squashes another spider under her entirely scientific heel, and sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from "Spider Pig".


End file.
